That Cute Presea
by E.S. Asher - MCV2
Summary: [Freakazoid pairings!][Rated to be safe]Presea is really cute, but she doesn't know that. What happens when all the MalesIncluding Kratos drool over her? How would she react to all this?
1. A Frightening Threat arises!

**Disclaimer:**Namco and it's products don't belong to me, just this freak plotline, yeah...

**Warning:**Freak pairings beyond this point, as the title suggests it already...

* * *

**Chapter 1: A frightening threat arises!**

It was just a normal sunny day. The heros that were supposed to go to Derris-Kharlan to defeat Mithos and save Symphonia from ultimate destruction has decided to take a break and play at Altarmira.

"This place is always the same, no matter how I look at it" Said a blue haired man, with shakels around his wrists.

"Yeah, but maybe that's because you haven't even considered spending some time at the amusment we're going to go at today!" Said a perverted red-haired guy to the left

"Anyways lets enjoy our day here and have some fun!" Said a young boy with brownish hair and chocolate coloured eyes.

"Anyways, I am going to book rooms for us, go ahead and enjoy the amusment for now" Said a elf lady with silver hair.

"OK, we'll see you later" Said a dark coloured hair ninja.

The blonde young girl amoung their group decided to walk around park with her friend the ninja, Sheena.

"This place looks like it's going to be lots of fun!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah let's try out that thing over there!" Sheena said, pointing to the wheel that moved in a circle in the amusment park.

Meanwhile, off to the left part of the park, The blue haired man was sitting quietly with a short, pink-haired girl just across him at the roundtable.

"There really is nothing so fun about this place..." He said.

"Regal, what is fun?" The small girl asked

"Well... it's just a emotion where you are joyful, and have the feel to laugh" He replied.

"Oh, I see. Then... why don't I have the feel to go out and try?"

"That's just probably because you haven't tried it yet..."

"I guess your right... I think I should try to have some fun..."

With that, she walked off into the park and looked around to see what would be "aumusing" to her.

Regal stood there thinking for a moment.

"Presea... I still feel guilt over Alicia... I wonder if there is anything that I could do ..."

At another side of the park, The perverted guy along with the younger guy had bought lunch and were munching down on the food quickly as possible.

"Hey Lloyd..." Said the pervert.

"Huh? what is it Zelos?" Lloyd replied.

"You got any intrest in females yet?" Zelos said.

Lloyd blushed a little, and then responded.

"Well.. no... I- haven't..."

"Well in that case Lloyd, I will tell you how. First you have to help someone so they get a chance to notice you..."

"Really?" asked Lloyd curiously.

"Yes, and then afterwards when you have a nice realationship set up, they might fall for you, or if they don't... you take up the chance and invite them to you"

"But how am I suppose to do that?"

Zelos pointed over to where the pink-haired girl innocently stood, just looking out into the sea.

"That, she needs a lot sortening out after the cruxis crystal effects, so it would be perfect"  
Zelos said.

"Hey! But that wasn't who I had in mind..." Lloyd replied.

"Oh, don't worry about that Lloyd, Colette won't get mad! after all, we're all just trying to help her out..."

"Yeah, but still... bringing the realationship into a point like that... and wasn't Genis looking out for her?"

"My dear friend Lloyd, You don't know anything do you, to win you have to be aggressive to get women! after all, love is war, and there isn't a rule book or anything saying that you have to be bound with someone. Along with the condition right now, that brat is just too shy to go up to her, but you and me my friend, we know how to do things right"

"Err... I guess so..." Lloyd said, with uncertainly in his voice.

"Yeah! that's the way to go bud! Let's try it out!"

I hope this is the right choice... Lloyd thought.

Meanwhile Regal, who had been eavesdropping on Zelos and Lloyd heard the whole thing. He had secretly tried to get out into the clearing to hope that he was undetected. However, it would seems that someone was couple of steps ahead of him, when he reached the end of the wall that he was hiding behind, he felt a "click" sound and before he knew it, A bucket of hot chocolate dropped down and poured over his face.

Lloyd turned around and went to the direction where Regal had hot chocolate poured over him, along with Zelos.

"Haha! this is what you get for eavesdropping on the Great Zelos old man!" Zelos laughed out, as he saw Regal's face covered in hot chocolate.

Regal got up, despite the stinging hot pains from the hot chocolate.

"So Regal, whats your purpose for eavesdropping? You intrested in Presea too?" Zelos said.

Regal was about to reply when he heard Zelos say "You intrested in Presea too?", he couldn't reply to that, he was stunned of words.

"Haha! our old pal here is after Presea too bud!" Zelos said, laughing out loud now.

Lloyd only started to chuckle, but then couldn't resist the urge to burst out into laughthers after awhile.

"Alright, Alright! so what if I am intrested? She just looks too much like Alicia..." Regal said, with some embarassment in his voice.

"hehe! I won't blame you, after all, you did fail to protect Alicia... and now it seems like you want to go over to Presea..."

"Just keep it to yourself!" Regal said, blowing out loud. " Now, what was it you said about approaching them?"

"Ok, ok we'll let you in our little hunt old man". Zelos explained the basics and all the tips to his comrades before trying to take a chance at Presea.

"Ok it's all settled, but who will end up with Presea?" Asked Lloyd.

"I think I should" Said Regal.

"No way, the pretty hunnies deserve me!" Said Zelos

"Hey! what about me!" Said Lloyd.

After hours of talking and arguing, the 3 chasers decided that they would hold a competition:  
Who ever gets Presea is the winner and the losers have to wear a bunny suit in the public.

"It is settled then... we shall see who wins!" Regal said, as they dismissed their meeting.

The Women that booked their rooms at the hotel had appearently been watching and hearing the whole thing between the three of them, she thought about the situation and she knew, that it was a bad omen.

"This isn't good... the three of them... showing off to get her..." She took a deep breath trying to calm herself, knowing that everything will fall apart in a few days.

"So how's my Beauty Raine?" Said a perverted voice from behind.

Raie almost jumped, not expecting the pervert to see her.

"Nothing... and you'd better not try anything funny!" She blew out.

"Ohh... fine! Have it your way..." He said, leaving her.

"I must go warn the others so they know of the situation..." Raine said under her breath as she went back into the hotel warning the remaining members of the party who are "just" friends toward Presea.


	2. Preperations

**Disclaimer:**ToS is not mine etc. etc. (applies to all chappies)  
**

* * *

Chapter 2:Preparations**

Regal was in his room. He was thinking over how this should work, he knew lots about Alicia, so this would certainly be not so different.

He had put on some a little more decent clothing now, he thought over how he was going to do this.

He had moved around in front of the mirror quite a bit, he soon started showing off his great muscles and kicking around.

His reflection looked good, he was sure he can win this one. He continued to kick around and was unaware that as he kicked higher, the back part of his pants ripped.

Soon, the rip had grown into a large one, and Regal was going towards the door to lock it, while he changed.

Sadly, before he could lock it, Zelos barged in and saw Regal. Immediately Zelos was into action.

"Whoa! Regal! You got Presea already? no fair, let me at her!" He said, looking around where Presea was.

"Calm down, my pants ripped and I wanted to lock then door but then you came in!" Regal replied.

"Oh! phew! you had me there for a second, if Presea was to fall that easily, then I woul-"

Before Zelos could finish his line, Lloyd came rushing and crashing down on Zelos.

"Did I just hear Presea?" Lloyd shouted, seeing Regal.

"Oh my! Presea is here, let me at her!"

Before Zelos or Regal got a chance to speak, Lloyd rushed around the room running like an idiot.

Unfortunely for Regal, Lloyd went so fast that he "stepped" on him.

Regal was now groaning in great pain, while Zelos tries to Explain to Lloyd what is going on.

After Regal had gotten a new pants on, he wanted to take revenge on Lloyd for "stepping" on him.

The 3 of them had fought around for some time and they were making a rumble.

Soon, Presea had entered through the door to see what is going on.

"Presea!" They shouted in Unison

"What is going on? why are you making so much noise?" She asked walking closer.

The 3 of them wanted to try out their actions, but couldn't get to their feet and scrambled.

Presea backed off a little.

"Presea!" Lloyd said, getting his mouth covered.

"Hey Presea!" Zelos said, getting his face smushed.

"Presea..." said Regal having his head flipping over.

Presea stood there for about 3 minutes and then left, shutting the door behind her.

"Great..." said Lloyd exhausted.

"Yeah it's all your fault Regal!" Zelos said, also exhausted.

"My fault? you guys came in and ruined everything!" he replied.

They argued and noticed they were stuck in a ball, thye tried to move, but when they did they managed to roll out of place.

Eventually, They rolled out of the hotel window, and they were dropping into the ladies bathroom.

Kratos the angel seraphim decended from the skies, deciding to take a nice long vacation from being with Cruxis.

When he flew over Altamira and saw the ball of Lloyd, Regal and Zelos, he muttered to himself:

"No..." he said as he flew off somewhere else, as there were billions of screams coming from the ladies bathroom.

After settling things and paying for damage costs, Regal, Lloyd and Zelos returned to their rooms beaten.

Zelos was now preparing himself, he had put on his best pimp cloths along with his attractive perfume.

While Zelos was unaware that Lloyd had been watching him, Lloyd decided to try and drown Zelos with Tomato juice.

Unforutnely for Lloyd, Just when he snuck behind Zelos, Zelos sprouted out his wings to show off his pimpness.

And as his wings stabbed out, it striked Lloyd in the weak point just like Lloyd stepped on Regal.

"Aieeeeee!" Lloyd shouted, dropping to the floor in pain.

Zelos turned around, seeing Lloyd groaning in pain and not knowing what

"Oh! hey bud, you shouldn't sneak behind me like that!" Zelos said, looking over at the tomato juice.

"Well, well... what were you going to do with this Lloyd?" he asked, picking up the spilled bucket of tomato juice.

"Ugh... nothing... I... ack!" Lloyd leaked out, still in pain from Zelos' wings stabbing at his weak point.

"Ok, whatever... so my bud... have you decided when to take a move at Presea?" Zelos asked.

"Not yet... but soon maybe... say Zelos?" Lloyd said, slowly getting up.

"Yes, what is it my bud?"

"First... my name is not bud... and second... when'd you get wings?"

"I got them when I figured it would make me look more attractive to girls!"

"um... ok whatever... say Zelos, where is Presea?"

"I don't know, let see if--OH MY G..." Zelos managed to say, looking intensively behind Lloyd.

"Huh? what is it?" Lloyd said, turning around to see Regal and Presea talking.

"Mine!" They said in unison, fighting and rolling into a ball while Regal and Presea starts to talk.

"Presea..." Regal said, not knowing what the outcome would be.

"What?" The girl replied in monotone.

"Presea, can I..." before Regal could finish his sentence, the ball of Lloyd and Zelos with wings rolled towards Regal, pulling him into the ball.

Presea watched as the ball rolled out of the hotel window again!

"Male species are strange beings..." She said, leaving for her room.

Meanwhile, the ball of Lloyd, Regal, and Zelos with wings was about to break apart.

"Not again!" yelled out Lloyd.

The ball had completely broken down now, and the 3 not-so-lucky Presea chasers were struggling to find a way not to fall into the ladies bathroom or cause damage to the surrounding areas of Altamira.

"This may cause SOME damage, but at least nobody will know that I did this" Regal said, holding out his two palms toward the ground.

A beam of energy came out, shooting Regal back up into the air into safety.

Unfortunely for him, Sheena the ninja of mizuho was delivering an urgent message, and her rheaird smashed right into Regal.

"What the? Regal! I never knew you could fly!" Screamed out Sheena, almost crashing her rheaird.

From there on, Regal crashed into one of the hotel's room, and to his bad luck, ir was Raine's room! Luckly for him, Raine didn't notice him--until he opened the door trying to leave.

At the same time, Zelos was thinking of a quick way to get out of his falling crisis.

"Oh! That's right! I could do that!" the casanova said, putting his golden wings to full use now,  
flying.

"oh yeah! I can flllllyyy! into the sky! i--" Before another word came slipped out of Zelos' lips, he smashed right into the Ferriswheel very hard.

On the ground, was a little boy, who noticed something strange about the FerrisWheel.

"Mommy! look!" He said, pointing to a odd-looking seat of the FerrisWheel.

The mother of the boy looked and saw a FerrisWheel ride with a red haired head through it, and legs through the other side.

"Boy, we're packing up right now..." she said.

"why mommy?" he asked.

"Mommy is tired now, she might not be feeling well" She said, getting ready to leave.

Also, at some place else...

"I have to think of something!" Said Lloyd, thinking and using his head for once.

After thinking some time, and almost reaching the floor level, Lloyd immediately took action.

"Rising Falcon!" he shouted, rising into the air a little bit and gliding towards a tent that was sure to give him a soft landing.

But it had not been so, he went straight through the tent and into the Altamira Fishing lake,  
making a big splash.

While everyone who was fishing in the lake heard the splash, immediately went to throw their rods into where the splash was, hoping to catch the biggest fish in history.

Lloyd was now underwater, and he could barely survive the running waters with the speed he is diving down at.

Just when he was about to reach the bottem of the lake where there were no fish-- one last fish went zooming by, and to his surprise, the fish was flipping it's tail madly, and it delivered a giagantic blow to his face.

Lloyd reached the bottem with fish-tail print on his face, as he stood up, millions of rods came shooting down like a shower of blizzard on him.

The next thing Lloyd knew-- was that he was caught in between 47 rods, each pulling in a different direction.

The night was quick and fast, Regal went back to his room after hours of back-pain and fixing Raine's room.

Zelos fell right down on his bed after going for hours spinning "in" the FerrisWheel.

Lloyd came back to his room with nothing but a soggy wet underwear that ripped when he stepped into his room.

The 3 Presea-chasers were off to rest, hoping for a better feature tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Raine was going down to the conference room to speak with her friends. She had been uptight for the last few hours since Regal crashed into her room and ruined her books and relics.

She reached the room, opening it to see her friends already there.

"Professor! why did you call us on a time like this?" Colette the chosen of slyvarant asked.

"Yeah, and why didn't you call Presea? Since it looks like you only invited females here.." added Sheena of Mizuho.

"That's what we're talking about" Raine replied.

"Oh, it's about Presea?"

"Yes Colette, now listen up!"

"This has to be intresting..."

After Raine had finish explaining all the things that the boys have gone through and what they have done, Colette and Sheena was astonished by the chain of events.

"T-they're all going over Presea?" asked Sheena, surprised by the truth.

"Presea is that attractive to them?" Asked Colette.

"I don't know the details... but there has to be something we could do..." Raine said, still unsure of the current situation.


	3. First date?

**Chapter 3:First date?**

It had been a whole week since Lloyd, Regal and Zelos got into trouble by wrecking Altamira.  
For the week, they spent their time in their rooms resting.

Zelos was the first to recover, since he only crashed through the Ferriswheel.

"Alright! so since my bud and buffy guy is still out, I guess this would be my perfect chance to advance on my cute little rosebud!" Zelos said, popping out his wings and putting on his sexy perfume.

He walked towards Presea's room, but heard a sound.

"What a day... I hope everything would get better..." a feminine voice said.

Zelos peeked out to see Presea returning to her room.

_My chance!_ He thought to himself.

As Presea opened her door and entered her room, Zelos rushed forward--only to have the door slam in his face.

"oohhhhh..." Zelos said, falling to the floor losing conciousness.

When Zelos opened his eyes, he was in Presea's room! Lucky for him!

He pretended to be still asleep and observing his surroundings.

Presea was cleaning up her room and noticed Zelos had woken.

"So you have awaken..." Presea said to the pervert.

"Oh! You must have brought me in! Thank you my sweet Rosebud!"

"..." was her reply.

"Anyway, what's my little rosebud been up to lately?"

"Nothing much... there isn't really much to do..."

"well ok! why don't ya come by my room tonight little one? I can make some excitement as we fly outside!"

"Ok... thank... you..."

"Alright! I will be seeing you cute little one!" Zelos said, leaving the room.

_HAHAHAHA! now that was just too easy! I'd knew my charms would work! even though it wasn't what I expected, at least it's progress!_

The day had passed by very quickly, and night came soon enough with Presea approaching Zelos'  
room.

She knocked and after a few seconds, the door opened. The little pink-haired girl smelled a perfume that was somewhat disturbing.

"Why, you have come! my little rosebud!" said, Zelos as Presea entered the room.

"Zelos... what is that disturbing smell?" She asked.

"Hmm? oh! it's just my sexy perfume! how do you think of it?"

"sexy?"

"Uhh... well..."

_Darn it! Doesn't she know that? ahhh... how should I explain this..._

After many painful hours of explaining, Zelos finally was able to take Presea out, while she understood "sxey" by her perspective as a "compliment" Zelos was in complete ruin.

Meanwhile... at the Altamira bar...

"So Kratos, what brings you here?" asked his friend, covered in a white robe, that covered the entire body with long leg pants that went into the shoe part along with arm parts that covered up to the fingers like gloves, also came with a cloak.

"Nothing much... just the same old things... I know I should be resting at Dirk's but"  
was Kratos' reply.

"But what?" his friend asked him.

"Nothing... I am just worried about Lloyd..."

"Worried? don't worry about him, he's strong..."

"And speaking of Lloyd, I heard that he, Zelos and Regal are all trying to get Presea..."

"What...? those 3?"

"Yeah, it seems strange doesn't it?"

"Hmmm... are you sure they are thinking properly?"

"Yes I am positive, I saw them falling out of the hotel's window constantly yelling out the name "Presea"..."

"Well, they got some problems maybe? She doesn't even have a clue what love is..."

"Maybe... anyway, I have to go now, I think I will see you later, Fyde"

"Alright, I will talk with you some other time Kratos" Fyde replied.

Fyde stayed at the bar and drank another bottle of water, before departing from Altamira.

Presea dragged Zelos to the park, which was not what Zelos wanted. Zelos wanted somewhere with more action, like the Altamira bar.

They rode on the Ferris-Wheel, and Zelos, trying the best to hide his face from the ticket postman.

Fortunely for him, it wasn't the same one, and that Zelos didn't have the wings out.

After having some "fun" at the park, Zelos and Presea retreated to the Hotel.

_Whew! that was far more exhausting then I thought! I have to plan how to do this next time! that wasn't any fun!_

"That was fun, Zelos... but I am tired now... " Presea said, slowly going to her room.

"Oh my cute little rose bud, if you want, I can take you back to your room, or if you feel lonely, you can come to my room!" Zelos said.

Unfortunely for Zelos, Presea didn't listen and already went into the elevator, and when Zelos tried to rush in, the glass doors shut, and pinched his nose.

"Arrrrrrgh! Ouch this hurts! arrrrgh!" Zelos yelped, jumping all around

At the conference room...

"Did you hear?" Raine said, sounding worried now.

"About what?" Colette asked.

"Zelos went out with Presea just tonight!"

"What! that pervert!" Sheena said.

"There's got to be something we could do about those boys..." Colette stated.

"But what?" Sheena asked.

"I don't know... but we have to think of something..." Raine replied.


	4. Regal and Lloyd's Recovery

**Chapter 4: Regal and Lloyd's recovery!**

After a few days in bed, Lloyd and Regal finally recouvered from their sore pains, and now they were out shopping for the neccessary Presea-catching items.

"I think this would be good, don't you think Lloyd?" Regal asked, bringing out a bottle of sexy perfume.

"But hey! Isn't that used by women only?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah... but it still works right?"

"Uhhh... yeah I guess... Hey! How about this one!" Lloyd said, pulling out a binki.

"Ummm.. Lloyd?"

"Yeah, what?"

"How is that going to get her attention?"

"Nonono... send it as a gift, and then she will moist likely wear it, and then when she is at the beach, then it is time..."

"So you do use your head..."

"Ahhh... yeah yeah... let's see what else we can find..."

After looking around the isle, Zelos appeared before them birghtly.

"Well, how are my 2 friends doing? I had my first date some time ago! You guys don't stand a chance!" He said.

"You just wait... Presea will be mine soon enough..." Lloyd countered.

"You think you just won her because of 1 date?" Regal added.

"Well, she agreed to go out on that one... so I am guessing she takes intrest in me! ha! so long suckers! Presea is mine!" Zelos said, walking towards to exit of the store.

"Humph! He thinks he has won." Lloyd said in mild anger.

Not long after Lloyd finished his sentence, he and Regal heared a yell from the other side of the store along with a crash.

"What was that?" Lloyd asked.

"Just a little payback..." Regal responded.

"Payback?"

"Yep... I left some slippery wax on the floor after talking to him..."

"What? Why do you carry those around?"

"Well, I can't simply go years and years and with these shakels unwaxed, they can rust and cause screeches when I move them... and also it shows my nobility and some sexiness!"

With that, Lloyd bursted out with a nosebleed that almost killed him. After recovering from the fall, Lloyd gets up and says:

"Oh, hey! Shouldn't we see where he landed?"

"Good idea..." Regal replied.

Regal and Lloyd proceeded to where they heard Zelos crash, when they got there, Zelos was covered in perfume and swimsuits.

"Oh man... imagine if that was Raine's..." Lloyd said, recalling a painful memory.

"I know what you're talking about..." Regal said, recalling the beating from just a short while ago.

"Well, he's got what he deserved, so let us leave..."

"Right... guess he's just all talk... but that was a pretty sneaky way to get back at someone ..."

"Well, wax was the only thing... so it's use it or lose..."

Regal and Lloyd shopped around for their Presea-attracting items and brought many things while Zelos had to clean up and repair for the damages that he caused by slipping.

Later in the day time, Presea was returning to her room and found 2 envelops stuck to her door.

She opened one and read it,

**Presea...**

**I have been looking at the god times of Altamira for these few days, and I think it would be nice if we could go out and enjoy some of it ya know?**

**Lloyd...**

"..." was her response.

She reached over and picked up the other one, and opened it.

**Presea, I have seen that you are troubled as of late, if it doesn't bother you, come by my room and see me. We'll go and talk it out.**

**Regal...**

"This is getting more weird everyday..." Presea said to herself, thinking over about the 2 letters she got.

At the Conference room of Altamira hotel...

"Did you see them?" Colette said.

"Yeah I saw them... they even made Zelos make a fool out of himself, and now he stinks even more then before!" Sheena replied.

"Does Presea really know about all this that's happening?"

"I don't think so... she's just being caught inbetween all this issue of love..."

They heared a door open from behind them, it was Raine.

"Fill me in on what's happening... I've been reading psychology books on the love subject all day that I don't even have time to go outside and observe them..." Raine said.

"Well, all we know is that Zelos got into trouble because Regal and Lloyd pulled a prank on him, along with Regal and Lloyd shopping for items too..." Sheena stated.

"Oh! And also I think I saw Regal and Lloyd slip an envelop into her room through the opening"  
Said Colette.

"You did? then that's bad... I sense something is about to happen..."

"Then how are we going to stop them? I can't go up to them and use my summong spirits..."

"We have to think of something..."

Presea used the elevator to get to the top floor and knocked on Lloyd's door. Lloyd excitedly opened the door and saw Presea.

"Presea! What have you been up to lately?"he said, smiling big.

"Well, I got this..." She said, holding up the letter that Lloyd sent her.

"Oh yeah, that! So you want to go out and enjoy the park sometime?"

"... Yeah... I guess so... what time?"

"mmm... tomorrow night! How about that?"

"Ok..."

_Why does it have to be night time that everyone goes out?_

Presea decended one floor and went up to Regal's room.

"Presea? Is there something the matter?"

"I got this..." She said, holding up the letter Regal sent her.

"Oh that, yeah you seem troubled as of late.. why is that? is there something bothering you?"

"No not exactly but..."

"But?"

"I am just unsure of the way things has been going on..."

"If it's troubling you then why don't we go off to cool off in Altamira?"

"Alright..."


	5. Proceeding on

**Notice:**This fic will be on hold for awhile, I will still be around check my profile for details

* * *

Chapter 5:Proceeding on

"So... even you have fallen for her?" Fyde said, bearely being able to hold back laughs

"Well, I couldn't... did you ever looked her in the face?" Kratos replied, taking another gulp of his drink.

"Ok then... I suppose we'll leave it like that... but what if you fall in love again? Wouldn't you be betraying Anna? And you're Lloyd's father... wouldn't she be..."

"I know! but I don't think I have the control anymore... I just... ugh..."

"Heh... you might want to think your decision over... this could change everything..." Fyde finished, getting up and heading for the exit of the bar.

"Where are you going Fyde?" Kratos asked.

"Just outside... going to catch some freash air..."

Hmmm Fyde is right... I just... ugh! I can't take it this anymore...

Regal and Presea

They went outside for a walk, just a simple walk. Walking through the front entrance, kicking some rocks and smashing on people's heads.

Presea had kicked the wall and knocked another hole into it, Regal started:

"Presea... that's the 30th hole you made by kicking the walls here..."

"Well, what do you want me to do then? there's nothing exciting..." She replied, kicking the 31st hole into the wall, making the whole wall collapse and falling apart.

"Presea... are you hungry?"

"No, I am not hungry at all! As a matter of fact I want to eat something right now!"

"..." Was Regal's only response

They went to the nearest resturant, ordering large plates of apple gels.

"Presea, is apple gels all you eat?" Regal asked.

"No, get me some orange gels, merange gels, lemon gels, pineapple gels, miracles gels, energy tablets, magic potions, red satay, purple satay----" She was cutted off before she could continue.

"No! Your soul may be 28 years old, but your body and mental mind is still 12 so none of that stuff..."

"Fine..." She replied, swallowing 3 whole apple gels at once.

_When I started this, I thought she would be like Alicia... but it figures I was wrong.  
she is NOTHING like Alicia... infact, she is opposite of what Alicia is... I guess this little game is harder then I thought..._

Zelos and Lloyd

Zelos was hanging out in the hallway when Lloyd appeared out of nowhere and yelled in his ear.

"Hey Zelos!" Lloyd yelled, putting on a very idiotic grin.

Zelos covered his ear in pain as he stod up.

"Owww, Lloyd... did you have to yell in my ear like that?" Zelos asked, getting up from the shout.

"I don't know, but I guess we'd better eat something, I am so famished" LLoyd said, wondering what's on the menu and only thinking of Presea's face.

"Holy man! You used the word Famished, Lloyd! That was amazing!" Zelos said, starting to clap his hands and put on a grin at the same time.

Lloyd put on the most ridicoules look he could manage and said: "Hey! What's wrong with using a certain word?"

"Nothing, just--" Before Zelos finished, the doors to the dining hall opened and out came two carts of food--which came crashing into Zelos and Lloyd.

Lloyd was covered in cold salad and ice cubes that fell into his coat. He got up and ran around crazily, crashing down the stairs and knocking over a bunch of hotel residents.

Zelos however, was able to dodge thecarts that werecame in. He laughed at Lloyd as Lloyd was making a complete fool of himself.

Zelos enjoyed his evening at the resturant normaly and peacefully while Lloyd hid from place to place, not wanting to be seen by the authorities.

Lloyd hid from the authorities all evening and was getting tired from running, and he needed to use the bathroom. Lloyd struggled from time to time, wanting to use the bathroom but can't due to people looking for him.

Zelos saw Lloyd moving jerkily behind a hotel bush and decided to drop by. He quietly walked behind Lloyd and greeted him.

"Hey Lloyd!" Zelos said, in a happy and satisfied voice.

Lloyd sprung up in relflex and jumped out the window. Zelos watched him with a look that was much like a "What-are-you-doing" look.

Presea's room

"So... how was that?" Regal asked.

"It was fine..." Replied Presea.

"Alright then, Presea do you----"

Before Regal could finish his sentence, Presea slammed the door into his face so hard that he flew backwards immediately.

Conference room

"What's wrong with them? Spitting big gobs of food into our faces!" Sheena exclamied, still disgusted by Lloyd and Zelos' food spill.

"I don't why they did that... it was just so ugly..." Colette said.

"And I saw it too, they at over 10000 gald worth of food, they weren't even digesting it, they were forcing it down" Raine said.

"Ugh! Well next time they do that, I will unleash Origin at them..."

"So... I heared Regal had a nice time with Presea this evening..."

"Yeah, it would seem so... Somehow I don't think that Regal is trying to get Presea like how Lloyd and Zelos are..."

"So you're suggesting that he's not one of them?"

"Maybe.."

"I know! He's probably looking after Presea like a family member that's all!"

"That could be true... but..."


	6. Frustration

**Chapter 6:Frustration**

Kratos walked down the busy streets of Altamira, just waiting for night time to come.

"Wonder where Fyde is right now..." He muttered to himself.

He walked around Altamira and happen to stumble into the hotel. He didn't notice himself, but he happened to walk right by Presea's room.

"Ok, so are you ready tonight?" Said a voice.

"Ok Lloyd..." Replied another voice.

_Lloyd is at it too... if their relationship works out then... no... I must not think that far ahead..._

_Maybe I should... no! get away from those thoughts!_

Lloyd exited Presea's room and was heading towards the elevator.

Kratos immediately hid somewhere, not letting Lloyd see him.

_Am I afraid of my son? I shouldn't be... but he did beat me in the Torrent Forest... oh well, it's all over now..._

Presea exited her room and was wandering around in the lobby, not aware of Kratos.

Kratos tried to stay away from Presea, not wanting to know what would happen if he looks at her straight in the face again.

As fate had it, both Presea and Kratos happened to bump into each other, and Kratos happened to look her directly in the face again.

This time, Kratos fell for her, there was no turning back now.

"Kratos? Are you enemy or friend?" Presea asked, getting up.

"I am here to do no harm... but I must speak to you... tomorrow night... at the front entrance..." Kratos said, half-dazed.

"Alright..." Replied Presea, going into the elevator

What did I do? I didn't just say that did I? damn! This is going to be chaotic... no wonder Lloyd and the others fell for her... such a sweet voice too... Alright! enough of that!  
I must find someway to call this one off...

That night, at the bar...

"You what?" Exclaimed Fyde, staring at Kratos.

Kratos took a sigh, then he started:

"Don't you know? The face and the voice..."

"Yes I know that, you've told me before, but this is..."

"I don't know how I got myself into this one..."

"Make sure you stay out of Lloyd's sight... and don't go too far with her... you know--"

"I know! I also heard that Lloyd is out there somewhere with her..."

Lloyd and Presea so far...

Alright! I will show that Zelos what I am made of!

Presea was gobbing down on the food that was served, Lloyd just grinned occasionally, hoping that Presea would say something.

Wonder when she will say it... hmm... hehe! doens't matter I still have the whole night!

"You seem real happy Lloyd..." Presea started, still chewing on the food.

"Yeah... I am!" Lloyd replied, seeing Presea put on a smile.

Alright! she smiled! almost there!

The night was long, and Lloyd had no luck in getting his ways with Presea, he only grinned non-stop.

After Taking Presea back to her room, Lloyd went back to his own room and fell down.

_Damn! Why couldn't I get her? I was so close... geez, this will be harder then I thought..._

Zelos downstairs

"Man, what a night with my new hunnies, I gotta take a rest now..." Zelos said, going to his room.

Zelos pushed on the door, but it was locked, he tried to turned the handle, but it was stuck.

"Hey! who locked my door?" He said, wondering who it was.

It must be Lloyd! He must have sneaked into my room so he could use my sexy equipment!

Zelos started to bang on the door, but it was useless, no one was answering.

"Open up!" He said, in a louder tone.

"Ok, that does it! I am going to force my way through!"

Zelos took out his sword and hurled a demon fang at the door, the shockwave hit the door, but nothing happened.

"What the?" He said, confused.

Zelos rushed up and slashed the door 3 times, but still nothing happened.

"Grrr... who did this!" Zelos yelled out, in rage.

He rushed forward and executed Fierce Demon Fang followed by Light Spear Cannon. Still nothing happened.

"What's this door made of? It's solid thick..."

Zelos used his Hell Pyre and Magic spells against the door, but the door still refused to budge.

He opened his angel wings and performed a master sword combo with magic slashes at the door, and the door still hasn't moved a inch.

"arrgh!" He shouted, using Divine Judgement on the door.

Seeing the attempt was futile, Zelos went into a rage that no one has ever seen before.

"Take this!" He yelled, closing in on the door and forming a magic circle under him, flashing lights spiral upwards with destruction.

He let loose his mana into rage and shot a world destruction beam that caused a quake from where he was, all the way to Meltokio.

After the giagantic blast, Zelos lay exhausted on the floor, not being able to move from using too much mana.

A hotel employee came by and saw Zelos, she crouched down to him and spoke:

"Is there anything wrong sir?" She asked.

Zelos took a deep breath before speaking.

"My door... it won't open... I tried so hard to push through... someone locked it... and I don't have the key..." He finished.

"Really? Let me see..."

The employee went up to the door and pulled it open.

"I don't see anything wrong..."

With that, Zelos almost died from the inside.


End file.
